The invention relates to a device for securing a vehicle against theft of wheels as well as against unauthorized towing away.
Various anti-theft devices for vehicles are known which trip an alarm in the event of the improper opening of vehicle doors, of the trunk or of the hood, if the ignition is switched on by an unauthorized person. These known types of anti-theft devices are usually put in a state of alarm readiness by locking the vehicle door after leaving the vehicle; the parts of the vehicle to be given special protection are in general provided with contact switches which are actuated when manipulated by unauthorized persons.
Heretofore it has been a problem to secure vehicles against theft of wheels as well as against unauthorized towing away, since the above-mentioned anti-theft devices of the known type do not respond in these cases.